


4 - steampunk

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank jest steampunkowy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Trudno było nazwać tę istotę androidem.— Elijah? — odezwał się... mechaniczny mężczyzna. Miał na sobie rozpiętą koszulę, kamizelkę i frak. Pod ramieniem trzymał czarny cylinder, który przed chwilą musiał ściągnąć z głowy, bo na jego siwych, przylizanych za pomocą pomady włosach było widać po nim ślad. Był zdecydowanie większy i szerszy niż normalne androidy. Jego twarz była o wiele bardziej wyrzeźbiona, przez co wyglądał o wiele starzej. Jego mechaniczny stan można było poznać po widocznych panelach na torsie, obecnie zamkniętych. Connor zanotował to wszystko w mgnieniu oka. — Szykowałem się do nakręcania.





	4 - steampunk

**Author's Note:**

> Wyobraźcie sobie, proszę, że Hank jest w sepii. Wszystko jest takie samo, ale Hank i jego najbliższe otoczenie jest w sepii. Proszę.

Wyprawa do Kamskiego nie była całkowitą stratą czasu. Owszem, Connor nie postrzelił RT600, przez co nie zdobyli potrzebnych informacji od razu, ale “za karę” detektyw Reed jedynie zdzielił go przez głowę. Na dodatek było to za fakt, że tak długo się wahał, a nie za to, że nie strzelił. Gavin był zadowolony, że Connor nie strzelił.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

Connor myślał, że wszystko było na nic, ale detektyw Reed jakimś sposobem zdobył nakaz przeszukania posiadłości Kamskiego. Connor nie widział powodu, dla którego mieliby antagonizować podejrzanego, a takie zachowanie i obcy ludzie w jego miejscu zamieszkania można było tak nazwać. 

— Włożył ci broń w łapę i kazał strzelać do bogu ducha winnej laski — powiedział Gavin, wzruszając ramionami. — Mam w dupie jego komfort, niech się teraz sam pokisi.

Razem z detektyw Chen i jednym z androidów Kamskiego powoli sprawdzali podziemne piętra, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że są to pracownie Kamskiego. Oprócz kilku rozczłonkowanych androidów i ścian obryzganych thirium, które tylko Connor widział (opisał je, że wyglądają jak rzeźnia, na co Gavin zacisnął szczękę, a Tina skrzywiła się), nie znaleźli niczego, co mogłoby się przydać w ich dochodzeniu. Tego się spodziewali, ale Gavin i tak wyglądał na zadowolonego, że mógł napsuć Kamskiemu krwi. Kiedy weszli do głównego salonu, uśmiechał się chytrze.

— Mamy jeszcze jednego androida! — krzyknął policjant, zanim ktokolwiek mógł się do Kamskiego odezwać.

— Miałeś pokazać nam wszystkie — warknął oskarżająco detektyw Reed.

Connor zauważył, że Kamski przez chwilę wyglądał na zdziwionego, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział o innym androidzie, a potem zbladł nieco i zacisnął pięści.

— On nie jest... jak inne — powiedział.

— Tu się zgodzę — odezwał się ten sam policjant, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z... cóż. Trudno było nazwać tę istotę androidem. 

— Elijah? — odezwał się... mechaniczny mężczyzna. Miał na sobie rozpiętą koszulę, kamizelkę i frak. Pod ramieniem trzymał czarny cylinder, który przed chwilą musiał ściągnąć z głowy, bo na jego siwych, przylizanych za pomocą pomady włosach było widać po nim ślad. Był zdecydowanie większy i szerszy niż normalne androidy. Jego twarz była o wiele bardziej wyrzeźbiona, przez co wyglądał o wiele starzej. Jego mechaniczny stan można było poznać po widocznych panelach na torsie, obecnie zamkniętych. Connor zanotował to wszystko w mgnieniu oka. — Szykowałem się do nakręcania.

— Jezu, jakieś epokowe porno tu kręcisz, Kamski? — zapytał detektyw Reed, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Kamski westchnął i wstał z kanapy.

— Nie. Nic takiego — wyjaśnił. — Hank potrzebuje... całkiem innego serwisu niż androidy.

— Dlatego nie pokazałeś go nam wcześniej? Wiesz, że to tylko stawia cię na przegranej pozycji, hm?

Kamski uniósł brodę.

— W nakazie była mowa o androidach. Hank nim nie jest. Hank nie mieszka ze mną.

Gavin prychnął, a Connor przekrzywił głowę.

— Gdzie go znalazłeś? — zapytał Gavin policjanta.

— Siedział na piętrze, jakby na coś czekał.

Kamski potarł twarz dłonią.

— Całkiem zapomniałem, że to dzisiaj. Jak długo czekałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że już jesteś?

Hank wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał pustym wzrokiem po obecnych.

— To ty nalegasz na nakręcanie. Mnie aż tak nie zależy.

— Hank… — westchnął Kamski i pokręcił głową. — Ile masz jeszcze czasu? — zapytał. Connorowi wydawało się, że chciał podejść do Hanka, ale wiedział, że w obecnej sytuacji nie będzie to dobrze odebrane. Słusznie; Connor nie pozwoliłby podejrzanym zbliżyć się do siebie.

— Cholera jasna — wyrzucił z siebie Gavin, cofając się o krok.

Connor spojrzał w to samo miejsce, które wywołało tę reakcję u detektywa Reeda. Jego procesory na chwilę zatrzymały się, aby zaraz potem wznowić pracę ze zdwojoną siłą.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^^^

Cały tors Hanka był otwarty. Nie tak, jak u androidów: kolejne panele odsuwające się i wsuwające pod spód; nie. Otwarty był jak drzwiczki szafki. W środku również nie było tego, czego Connor się spodziewał. Zamiast biokomponentów, światłowodów i delikatnych tub z thirium, w torsie Hanka znajdowały się zębatki, szklane gabloty, cylindry, tłoki oraz ciężkie, sztywne druty i panele.

Connor już wiedział, co Kamski miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Hank nie jest androidem.

— Może dwadzieścia minut? — odpowiedział Hank, zaglądając w dół.

Kamski natychmiast ruszył do przodu, ale zarówno Connor, jak i Gavin zastąpili mu drogę. 

— O nie-nie, gdzieś się wybierasz? — zapytał detektyw Reed.

— Jeśli nie nakręcę Hanka, będzie nie do odratowania i umrze — powiedział spokojnie Kamski, mimo że zerkał nerwowo to na Gavina, to na Hanka.

Hank nie wyglądał, jakby wymagał szybkiego nakręcenia. Stał stoicko, nadal trzymając cylinder pod pachą. Jedyne, co pokazywało, że może w słowach Kamskiego jest jakaś prawda, to masa zębatek za szkłem w gablocie, w miejscu, w którym ludzie mieli serce, która wydawała się pracować na ostatnich obrotach. Wydobywał się z niej dym, zapełniający gablotę i znajdujący ujście między zgięciami drzwiczek.

— Ja to zrobię — odezwał się Connor. Wzrok Hanka zyskał na ostrości, kiedy spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko zmierzył Connora od stóp do głów. Connor nie wiedział, dlaczego wyprężył się pod tym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał pod tą analizą wypaść jak najkorzystniej, ale poczuł zawód, kiedy Hank potem znowu wrócił do znudzonej miny. 

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

— Nie zadziała — rzucił Kamski. 

— Niech spróbuje — warknął Gavin. — I potem będziemy myśleć.

Kamski nie odezwał się więcej. Connor, czując coraz większą fascynację, podszedł do Hanka i dał sobie chwilę na przyjrzenie się temu, co widzi. Przede wszystkim z każdym kolejnym krokiem Hank stawał się coraz bardziej… żywy. Tłoki i zębatki zaczęły pracować szybciej, a Hank skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Connor był zafascynowany i czuł, jakby wchodził w pułapkę, ale nie miał żadnego zamiaru się wycofać. 

Stanął tuż przed Hankiem, między otwartymi częściami jego torsu. Spojrzał w górę, prosto w oczy Hanka, po czym odsłonił swoją syntetyczną skórę. Kącik ust Hanka drgnął, a jego wzrok powędrował po całej twarzy Connora, przez co ten drugi poczuł przypływ… czegoś… pozytywnego, jakby został pochwalony za samo swoje istnienie. Jakby to była jego zasługa. Pompa Connora zaczęła szybciej pompować thirium w jego ciele, a niektóre tłoki Hanka z sykiem wypuściły z siebie parę. 

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^^^

Connor przyłożył swoją odsłoniętą dłoń na szkło w drzwiczkach gabloty Hanka. Instynktownie spróbował zainicjować transfer powierzchniowy i szybko odsunął dłoń – ze zdziwienia, że zadziałało, i z bólu, jaki czuł od Hanka. 

— Kim jest Cole? — zapytał bez większego namysłu. Po prostu… był ciekawy. To imię było blisko połączone z bólem Hanka, więc… chciał wiedzieć.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

Dym w gablocie nakręcanego serca Hanka zaczął się robić czarny, a sam Hank zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił głowę.

Wizja Connora nagle się zmieniła. Jakby stał przed ścianą. Connor… _chciał_ podejść do Hanka, złapać jego twarz w dłonie i zmusić, aby na niego spojrzał, aby te niebieskie oczy znowu się na nim skupiły. Ale jego oprogramowanie mu na to nie pozwalało. Connor… dostał możliwość… odrzucenia oprogramowania… 

Zadrżał i zamrugał, pozbywając się tej wizji. Wszystkie jego części się zakleszczyły, stał w bezruchu.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

— Daj mi go nakręcić — odezwał się w końcu Kamski — Connor tylko pogarsza sprawę.

— Co mam zrobić? — zapytał Connor mechanicznym tonem.

Kamski westchnął.

— Wyciągnij jego serce i je nakręć. I powiedz, że go kochasz — oznajmił monotonnym tonem. Wszystko dookoła zatrzymało się na chwilę. — Mówiłem, że kiedy Connor to zrobi, to nie zadziała.

— Mogę… to powiedzieć — oburzył się Connor. Ani on, ani Kamski nie zwracali uwagi na detektywa Reeda, który jednocześnie próbował ich przekrzyczeć i mamrotał pod nosem o pojebanych wynalazcach.

— Ale musisz to czuć — kłócił się Kamski.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

— Okej, okej, stop — przerwała im detektyw Chen, odciągając Connora od Hanka. Connor poczuł, jakby zrobiło się chłodniej. — Co to za dziwne zabobony. Tłumacz, Kamski. 

— Wyjaśnię wam wszystko. Od A do Zet. Ale dajcie mi najpierw go nakręcić. 

— Jasne — zgodziła się Tina.

— Hej! — oburzył się Gavin.

— Jeśli w jego słowach jest chociaż krzta prawdy, to niech nakręca, żeby potem nie było na nas — wyjaśniła Tina.

Connor przyglądał się z boku, jak Kamski niemal wyrwał drzwiczki gabloty, przez co Hank skrzywił się z bólu, po czym zaczął nakręcać serce z zębatek szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami. W końcu uniósł głowę i patrząc prosto na Hanka, nakręcił je ostatni raz.

— Kocham cię — powiedział, po czym spojrzał w dół, aby schować jego serce z powrotem z gablotę.

Syknęło, jakby wypuszczało samo powietrze, czyszcząc szkło z dymu. Kamski zamknął gablotę i tors Hanka.

Hank za to wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło. Jego twarz rozluźniła się, przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech, rozluźnił ramiona. Ale trwało to tylko chwilę, bo kiedy otworzył oczy, pojawiła się w nich iskierka życia – ale życia bardzo bolesnego. Connor był zdumiony, widząc w nim taką szybką zmianę.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

— Dobra, obaj jedziecie na posterunek — zarządził detektyw Reed. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Mam dosyć tego wszystkiego, wkurwiliście mnie. Connor, pakuj ich do auta.

Connor skinął głową. Jego skóra wróciła na miejsce i chciał podejść do Hanka, ale zauważył, że ten zaczął się ubierać. Connor poczuł zawód, że Hank zasłania swoje ciało.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

Zamiast Hanka Connor zaczął prowadzić Kamskiego do samochodu.

— Wiesz, że twoja dioda nie przestaje świecić na żółto? — zagadał Kamski, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz. — A przy Hanku cały czas była czerwona.

Connor nie odpowiedział. Miał Kamskiego na oku, aby ten nie próbował uciekać. Dopiero kiedy Gavin pojawił się z Hankiem, Connor odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał właśnie na Hanka. Zapięty pod szyję, z cylindrem na głowie, wyprostowany i dostojny Hank wyglądał jakby wybierał się na spacer niż na posterunek.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^^^

sss

— Jego się zapytaj, dlaczego nie ubiera się modnie — odpowiedział Kamski, kiedy Gavin zapytał go o strój Hanka. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie podczas przesłuchania, a Connor stał z boku. Kiedy Gavin zmrużył oczy, Kamski prychnął. — Stwierdził, że skoro jest z zębatek i na parę, to będzie się ubierał odpowiednio do czasów.

Connor nie był pewny, o co dokładnie chodziło, ale detektyw Reed pokiwał głową, jakby to miało sens. 

— Czym Hank jest? Prototypem? — Kamski prychnął. — Obiecałeś nam wszystko powiedzieć, to gadaj.

Connor mógł wyraźnie zauważyć, że Kamski żałuje tej obietnicy.

— To długa historia.

— Mamy czas — nie ulegał Gavin. Kamski wywrócił oczami, ale oparł łokcie o blat i odchrząknął, jakby szykował się do dłuższej wypowiedzi.

— Stworzyłem Hanka, jak miałem osiem lat. Pochłonąłem właśnie wszystkie powieści Verne’a i byłem zafascynowany tym światem. Spróbowałem… i mi się udało. Oczywiście nie wyglądał wtedy tak… — Kamski machnął ręką, jakby szukał słów. — Nie był tak dopracowany. Był samym szkieletem. Nie był… ożywiony. Ale dzięki niemu postanowiłem szukać lepszych rozwiązań i odejść od tłoków i zębatek. Był inspiracją. — Kamski opuścił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w blat. — A potem przyszedł do mnie we śnie i powiedział, co muszę zrobić, aby go zakończyć, jak go ożywić. To dodałem odpowiednie części i znalazłem materiały, z których miałem je wykonać, aby były trwalsze. Hank we śnie powiedział, że… ożywię go, jeśli będę go kochał. A że kocham wszystko, co stworzyłem… Hank ożył. — Kamski rozłożył ręce.

— O chuj — rzucił Gavin i zaczął się śmiać. — Ale bajeczka.

Kamski nie był zdziwiony jego reakcją. Connor jednak zmarszczył brwi, bo analizował Kamskiego i wiedział, że ten mówi prawdę. Lub to, co uważa za prawdę.

— Kim jest Cole? — zapytał, przypominając sobie wcześniejszy transfer z Hankiem. Kamski spojrzał na niego szybko i westchnął.

— Miłość, jakiej Hank potrzebował, aby być samowystarczalny i aby nie trzeba go było nakręcać co parę lat… Nie byłem w stanie dać mu takiej miłości. Ale stwierdziłem, że mogę stworzyć kogoś, kto będzie w stanie. Siedziałem dniami i nocami bez snu, aż stworzyłem Cole’a. Cole był… drobny. Był dzieckiem. Delikatnym dzieckiem. Sami widzieliście, jaki Hank jest… duży. Aby Cole był dzieckiem, musiałem użyć innych, lżejszych materiałów. A kiedy w końcu zasnąłem… Hank znowu przyszedł i myślałem, że mi się dostanie, ale nie, podziękował mi. Za Cole’a. Że dałem mu syna. Że nigdy nie czuł takiej miłości. Więc byłem zadowolony, dobry uczynek spełniony. Przez osiem lat było wszystko w porządku. Kochali się, byli rodziną, nikt nie musiał być nakręcany.

— Co się stało z Cole’em? — zapytał Gavin. Już się nie śmiał.

— Nieudany prototyp androida. Nie znał swojej siły — wyszeptał Kamski. — Hank wszystko widział. Od razu chciałem naprawić Cole’a, ale nie dał mi jego… ciała. Chciałem stworzyć go na nowo, ale Hank spojrzał na mnie tak, jakbym… jakbym… — Kamski spojrzał w sufit. — Zabronił mi. Powiedział, że już nikogo nie pokocha tak, jak Cole’a, że nikt jego tak nie pokocha.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

— Dlatego muszę go nakręcać. Bo zasługuje na to, aby żyć, aby znaleźć kolejną szansę. Przyczyniłem się do śmierci Cole’a i nie mam zamiaru przyczyniać się do niczyjej innej. Nawet jeśli tego Hank chce. — Kamski spojrzał na Connora, zaciskając pięści. — Dzisiaj pierwszy raz wyglądał, jakby żył nie tylko z bólem, który nosi. Kiedy przy nim byłeś. Co widziałeś? Tylko Cole’a? Czy coś więcej?

Connor skupił się na tym, aby przeczesać paczkę, którą otrzymał od Hanka. Było to trudne, niemal niemożliwe, niczym wkładanie płyty gramofonowej do portu USB, ale Connor był najlepszym androidem obecnie wypuszczonym, dlatego było to wykonalne, tylko po prostu chwilę trwało. W centralnym punkcie paczki i na wierzchniej warstwie znajdował się Cole. Ale między centrum a powierzchnią pojawiały się bańki wypełnione innymi rzeczami. W niektórych były zamiłowania Hanka (lubił heavy metal i posiadał psa; Connor zapisał, aby kogoś wysłać, żeby sprawdził, czy pies – Sumo – ma się dobrze). 

Największa z nich sprawiła jednak, że Connor zamarł, a jego dioda zapaliła się na czerwono. Była to bańka z informacjami, w których znajdowało się… poczucie bycia, poczucie jestestwa Hanka, kim jest, kim był i będzie. Connor nie był w stanie pojąć tych danych, ale była jedna rzecz, którą zrozumiał tylko dzięki temu, że miał z nią styczność wcześniej.

— rA9 — powiedział cicho. 

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^^^

Detektyw Reed wyprostował się gwałtownie, a z kolei z Kamskiego jakby wyleciało całe powietrze.

— Wiedziałeś?! — warknął Gavin.

— Podejrzewałem — wymamrotał Kamski. Potarł palcami oczy. — Wpłynął na moje pomysły wystarczająco mocno. Ale nie wiem nic poza tym. Nie potrafię określić, co było katalizatorem. Dlaczego dewiacje pojawiają się dopiero teraz. Będziecie musieli zapytać o to jego samego.

Connor… nie mógł się doczekać.

NIESTABILNOŚĆ OPROGRAMOWANIA ^

**Author's Note:**

> Ten pomysł zasługuje na przynajmniej 100k slow build, ale ja nie jestem w stanie go tak rozpisać, niestety :(
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
